Wędrówki dinozaurów
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 12 Samolot. Kunegunda siedzi w kabinie pilota. Luciana pilotuje samolot. xD Luciana: Przecież to ja jestem prowadzącą! Kunegunda: Oj, niedługo znikam. :3 Luciana: Już jestem spokojna! Kunegunda: Właśnie widzimy, skrabie. :3 Luciana: Dobra, czołówka! Kunegunda: Źle to robisz.. Czołówka. ^^ Music: I wanna be famous ' Pierwsza klasa Tutaj przebywają: Celestia i Majli. Celestia raczej nie chciała rozmawiać z Majli, cóż. Wiadomo. Po eliminacji Vince'a miała z głowy kolejne gadki o tym czy jest wiedźmą ale tak na prawdę się nudziła przez to. ''Celestia:' Powoli się zastanawiam po co ja tutaj dalej jestem. Staram się wygrać ale oprócz mnie została tylko normalna Maddie. Nie, ja nie jestem normalna. Zmienię chyba sposób gry. A właśnie, wiedzieliście że ubrania Vince'a są ognioodporne? (So Close) Majli podbiegła do Celci i ucałowała ją w usta <3 '' '''Majli:'Czo tam,moja popierdolona kumpelo ? :3 Celestia ochłonęła.. jednak nie. Celestia: Hej. Wzięła linę, związała Majli, przyczepiła jeden koniec drugiej liny do Majli a drugi gdzieś przywiązała. Zbiła okno samolotu (wszystko może się zdazyć ;u;) i wyrzuciła Majli, dyndała sobie przed silnikiem za oknem. Celestia: Porywające wrażenia co nie p*zdo?! Poszła gdzieś sobie. Nie wiadomo gdzie więc nikt jej nie znajdzie. xD Bagażownia Tutaj przebywają: Maddie, Nina i Cadee. Nina siedziała sobie zamyślona. Możliwe, że pierwszy raz od początku programu. xD (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: '''Właśnie ogarnęłam, że zostało nas już tak mało! I do tego są to same dziewczyny. <3 Feministki górą. <3 Twerkująca, słitaśna, suka ze wścieklizną i ta "normalna"... każda jest taka inna. <3 I tylko jednej nie znoszę. <3 Powinnyśmy zrobić wspólną imprezkę. <3 ''Maddie: Jej, zaszłam już naprawdę daleko! I nie jest to 11 lub 10 miejsce! Jeśli bym teraz odpadła, to nie byłabym wściekła. Pokonałam mnóstwo idiotycznych typów, pokonałam swojego ex, pokonałam Heatherowów... Teraz tylko modlić się o wygranie pieniążków! Szkoda tylko, że jedynymi przeszkodami są Luciana i reszta zaowdników...'' Mongolia, Pustynia Gobi Kundzia, Luciana i uczestniczki stoją przed wejściem do grobowca. '''Kunegunda: Noo, cześć! <3 Zostało 5 wspaniałych dziewczyn, Majli, Nina, Celcia, Maddie oraz Cadee. <3 Wykorzystamy to w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Każda z pań na pewno wykaże się dzisiaj instynktem i matczyną opieką! Dzisiaj wcielicie się w rolę waszych matek, które na pewno za wami tęsknią! Jakiś czas temu, w tym miejscu znaleziono pięć, wspaniałych jaj dinozaura. Luciana: I pewnie należały do dinozaura... Kunegunda: 'Nie przerywaj! Wasza Kundzia ukradła te jajka i ukryła w tym grobowcu przed wami. <3 Jest 5 jajek, dla każdej z was po jednym. Kiedy dostaniecie się do grobowca i znajdziecie to, co trzeba, udacie się w podróż na Piaskową Górę! Sama wymyśliłam tę nazwę. ^^ ''Pokazała jakiś najwyższy punkt. xD '''Kunegunda: Udacie się tam na specjalnych zwierzaczkach! Luciana pstryknęła palcami i po chwili do Kundzi przybiegły zwierzaczki: Jamnik, Struś, Lama, Słoń oraz Kapibara. <3 Kunegunda: Oto wasze środki transportu! Wyznaję zasadę, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. :3 Kiedy znajdziecie się już na Górze, pora na najlepsze! Musicie zająć się jajkiem jak prawdziwe matki! Tulić, przewijać i spowodować, żeby coś się z niego wykluło. <3 Takie jajeczka potrzebują ciepełka i matczynego serca! Ciekawe, co się stało z ich matką.. Nieważne. Pierwsze jajko, z którego coś się wykluje wygra i da nietykalność naszej mateczce! Oczywiście, nie obędzie się bez niespodzianek. (please) No, to do dzieła! A, jeszcze jedno. Wasze jajko nie może się rozbić! Wtedy natychmiast przegrywacie wyzwanie. Start. <3 Dziewczyny pobiegły do grobowca. :3 Wybieracie sobie korytarz, którym chcecie podążać. xD Powodzenia. <3 Grobowiec Korytarz 1 Cadusia wbiła do pierwszego lepszego korytarza. <3 Cadee: Oww, będę miała dziecko! <3 Powiedzmy. Co z tego, że wykluje się z jajka, będzie pokryte łuską i to dinozaur... Wciąż dziecko. <3 Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i ostrożnie zaczęła podążać w głąb grobowca. Cadee: Cip cip, jajeczko, chodź do Cadusi! <3 Cadusia ujrzała wybrzuszenie pod jedną ze szczelin. Korytarz 2 Celestia w stroju szuper Injana Dżons weszła do grobowca i korytarza 2. Celestia: Hm.. starocie. Wyjęła pochodnie i podpaliła ją zapalniczką. xD Celestia: 'Światło. Super.. Hm.. ''Zaczęła iść w głąb korytarza rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu Jaja. Nadepnęła na coś i upadła, przed jej łbem wylądował wielki kawał sufitu który odpadł. '''Celestia: '''Jeezu.. ''Celestia:' A środki bezpieczeństwa tego show nie obejmują?.. No i robiła to co miała robić, wchodzi w głębie korytarza i szukała jaja. Nagle ktoś zabrał jej zapalniczkę. Zmora zacząła kłębić się pod jej nogami, powodując dużo szumu. Po chwili wszystko ustało, ale Celestia nie mogła znaleźć swojej zapalniczki. Celestia: Ach te sztuczki, kocham swój nowy szampon i lakier.. Wzięła wymacała kawałek drewna, czymś go polała i otarła o włosy. Zapalił się. xD Celestia: Heh, nie dość że piękne są włosy to i ognioodporne i same dają ogień. xD Wędrowała dalej. I wtedy ujrzała swoje różowe jajeczko, które było zabezpieczone przez promienie laserowe. '' '''Celestia:' Hm.. Wzięła wyjęła lusterko. Zbiła je i zaczęła układać kombinacje z nich tak by poodbijać promienie. To, co chciała zrobić Celestia się udało. Dziewczyna zabrała różowe jajeczko i wybiegła z grobowca. Korytarz 3 W ten korytarz postanowiła wejść Majli <3 Jednak zanim to uczyniła,ujrzała biegnącą niczym wierny jamnik Klementynę <3 Majli:'O czyli postanowiłaś się ogarnąć? (please) '''Klementyna:'Moje złamane serce zostało uleczone w chwili gdy pohuśtałam się na wielkiej kuli do burzenia :3 'Majli:'Stary,sprawdzony sposób <3 A teraz właź pierwsza do korytarza,tam może być coś zagrażającemu życiu (please) Po wizycie w Afganistanie wolę nie ryzykować jego utraty ._. ''Kopnęła Klementynę w tyłek,a ta w podskokach popędziła do korytarzu <3 '' '''MajlI:Żadnych popieprzonych informatyków?! Klementyna:'Czysto :3 ''Majli poszła do Klementyny <3 'Majli:'Tu jest ciemno jak w...bardzo ciemno :3 'Klementyna:'Mam na to sposób :3 Nacisnęła jakiś guzik na swoim lateksowym kombinezonie,a cekiny do niego przyszyte okazały się lampkami migającymi na różne kolory <3 'Klementyna:'To czego szukamy? :3 <3 'Majli:'Jakiegoś jajka <3 Klementyna na dzwięk tych słów rzuciła się na ziemię i przywarła do niej twarzą <3 Zaczęła tropić niczym jamnik myśliwski <3 Klementyna natrafiła na tajemne przejście, po czym zniknęła. Majli nie zwróciła na to uwagi. (please) Korytarz 4 Maddie wybrała ten korytarz, bo wszystkie już zajęte. ;u; 'Maddie: '''Wow, normalnie rodem z filmów o mumiach... ''Szła ciągle przed siebie. 'Maddie: '''W sumie zastanawia mnie komu chciało się robić te wszystkie budowle. I te ozdoby naścienne... Ktoś tu ma nieźle nasr*ane w głowie. ''Wlazła w pajęczynę. xD 'Maddie: '''Spoko, jak jakiś pająk zechce mnie ugryźć, to ja ugryzę go mocniej... ''Spoko, zaplątała się i padła na ziemię. 'Maddie: '''Spoko, odplączę się i pójdę dalej... ''Odplątała się z pajęczyny (WTF?). Czuła polot martwego ciała. xD 'Maddie: '''Spoko, pora na jakąś akcję, tak? ''Spoko, na jej drodze stanął ogromny pająk. <3 'Maddie: '''Spróbuj mnie ugryźć, ku*rwa, a ja ugryzę ciebie, a jak postanowisz coś jeszcze ze mną zrobić, to pourywam ci te twoje wykałaczki-nogi, po czym wsadzę ci je do mordy i jak wrócisz do domu, to nawet Skłodowska nie będzie potrafiła ocenić, czy jesteś synem swojej matki... ''Spoko, pająk zaczął się zbliżać do Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Spoko, chcesz się naku*wiać? Nie ma sprawy, poczekaj, wybiorę idealny dla ciebie kastet... ''Spoko, zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni i nałożyła kastet na rękę. 'Maddie: '''Spoko, nazwałam go "Rwące Szpony", bo ma takie fajne pazury u końców.... Jak Wolverine! Korytarz 5 ''Nina wybrała ostatni korytarz. Wchodząc do niego rozejrzała się. 'Nina: '''Hmm... Na razie nic ciekawego. ''Zaczęła iść dalej. 'Nina: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie bedę musiała daleko iść... ''Po chwili wyjęła jakąś butelkę z biustonosza i jak zawsze napiła się. 'Nina: '''Przynajmniej dzięki temu będę miała więcej siły i radości. <3 W ogóle... te dinozaury to chyba groźne są? Ale co tam, jajo chyba nic mi nie zrobi... chyba. ''I wpadła do wody. <3 'Nina: '''Aaa! Ku*wa! Nienawidzę wody! Moja tapeta zaraz się rozpłynie! :<'' Jak najszybciej próbowała dopłynąć do brzegu, czy czegoś tam. xD Po chwili jakoś się wydostała z wody. 'Nina: '''Zaraz... przecież ja mam wodoodporne kosmetyki. <3 No cóż, czasami lubię być mokra. (mean) ''I szła sobie dalej. xD Co chwilę sprawdzała czy nie ma gdzieś jaja i coś tam sobie popijała. Dotarła do rozwidlenia dróg. Zastanawiała się, czy wybrać lewą czy prawą stronę. 'Nina: '''Hmm... ''Znowu się napiła. 'Nina: '''Pójdę w lewo. <3 ''A tak naprawdę poszła w prawą stronę. xD I wpadła prosto na ścianę, łamiąc sobie przy tym nos.. (please) 'Nina: '''Ja pie*dolę... Trzeba było iść w prawo... ''Naprostowała sobie nos i wróciła do rozwidlenia dróg. 'Nina: '''Aa, znowu pomyliły mi się strony. xD Pewnie już się narąbałam, to dlatego. ''Tym razem poszła już w lewo. Droga na Piaskową Górę Celestia wybiegła z Grobowca wraz z Jajkiem. '''Celestia: Eh.. no dobra. Spoglądała na zwierzaki. Celestia: Słoń? Za wolny, Lama? Na pewnooo.. Kapibara, jasne, miniatureczka. Jamnik? Że what?! Wybieram Strusia. Wsiadła na strusia i trzymała jak najbezpieczniej można jajko. Owinęła je czymś co ma zabezpieczyć przeciw rozbiciu. ;u; Zaczęła pędzić na strusiu. Celestia: W sumie, nawet jestem troskliwą matką.. chyba.. co ja gadam, przecież mam jajo dinosia.. ;_; Piaskowa Góra Ceremonia